PROJECT SUMMARY/ ABSTRACT This is the third competitive renewal of this Institutional National Research Service Award (T32 AI07637) that was previously entitled ?Training in Sexually Transmitted Diseases Including HIV?. With this application we are expanding in the breadth of pathogens addressed which has resulted in a change of the title to ?Training in STIs and Other Infections of Global Health Significance? (TSTI-OIGHS). The program proposes to train 3 post- doctoral Trainees (MD and PhD) per year. The primary mission of this multidisciplinary training program remains the training of well qualified MD and PhD scientists for productive and sustainable careers in research. With increasing globalization it is imperative that we develop investigators who have the tools necessary to develop prevention and treatment strategies directed at infections of global health significance. This requires individuals trained in the spectrum of research skills ranging from the bench to the field. The foundation of the TSTI-OIGHS is practical training in Molecular Biology, Immunology, Clinical Trials Design, Biostatistics, Behavioral Science, Global Health, Epidemiology and Implementation Science within established and productive research programs. Formal didactic training through the Career development, Education and Research Training (CERT) Center affiliated with the Indiana Clinical and Translational Sciences Institute (CTSI) and the Richard M. Fairbanks School of Public Health at IUPUI complements the practical training. This training program draws on the skills of 17 full faculty mentors and 11 resource faculty from six Departments for training our fellows. Training within the TSTI-OIGHS is structure around three tracks: 1) Basic Science, 2) Behavioral and Clinical Science and 3) Global Health, Epidemiology and Implementation Science. As team science is rapidly becoming the primary mode of operation for biomedical scientists addressing complex questions related to human health, our training particularly emphases training investigators who are familiar with the practices, procedures, and languages of collaboration necessary for creating and working within a productive scientific team. This training program leverages the infrastructure and expertise of the Indiana University Center for Global Health which supports the Academic Model of Access to Healthcare (AMPATH) in western Kenya, a partnership that has been recognized as a model for international collaboration by the NIH. Of the 12 fellows graduating from this program since 2006, 83% remain in academic medicine and/or research. One third of graduated fellows old positions outside of Indiana University School of Medicine. In addition, this training grant is a highly valued pipeline for Indiana University School of Medicine Faculty. All of these factors make Indiana University an ideal place to train the next generation of experts in infectious of global health significance.